Dignity Würde
by garfieldsg08
Summary: Draco ist geoutet und wir nun geächtet von seinen ehemaligen Freunden, wie auch von seinen früheren Feinden. Er kann nicht mehr, bis Harry eingreift.


Dignity – Würde

Autor: **Samayel**

Übersetzung: garfield08

Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, weder die Geschichte noch die Figuren!

Ich habe nicht Wort für Wort übersetzt, sondern wie es sich am besten anhört. (hoffe ich jedenfalls!)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dignity - Würde**

Das neue Jahr war nicht gut zu Draco Malfoy. Vielmehr war es ausgesprochen bösartig. Harry sah den niedergeschlagen aussehenden Blonden in die Grosse Halle gehen, die Schultern gesenkt und auf die üblichen Buhrufe und Verhöhnungen wartend.

Ron Weasley war der Erste, wie immer; manchmal war Ron die halbe Nacht auf um sich eine perfekte Beleidigung auszudenken, für jeden neuen Tag.

„Ahh! Merlin sei Dank! Hogwarts eigener Zauberstab Polier-service ist endlich da. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass die Klasse starten könnte, ohne unsere Hupe!"

Malfoy antwortete nicht. Er lief nur mit krummer Haltung seinen Weg ans Ende des Slytherin Tisches, alleine, und versuchte trostlos sein Frühstück zu verdrücken. Nebenbei nahm er sein Essen auseinander, es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht viel Appetit hatte.

Malfoy war am Anfang des Jahres von der Gunst gefallen. Er hatte ein diskretes Ansehen als einfache Liege für fast zwei Jahre genossen. Trotz seines unzulänglichen Benehmens und höhnischen Bemerkungen stellte sich heraus, dass er schwul und anscheinend ziemlich habgierig in seinem sexuellen Verlangen war. Es war Dracos Pech, dass er von niemand anderem als Filch, während einer seiner Verabredungen, erwischt worden war. Als resultierendes Ergebnis war er geoutet, in der Schule, wie auch in der Zauberergesellschaft im Allgemeinen.

Lucius Malfoy war weniger als erfreut gewesen. Allen Berichten zufolge, hätte der Mann sich nicht einmal darum gekümmert, wenn sein Sohn die Hauselfen vögeln würde, solange er ein Erben zeugen könnte, aber die Nachrichten, dass Draco trotz aller Vorsätze und Absichten ein kompletter und völliger Passiver beziehungsweise Unterer war, (T/N: auf Englisch bottom, konnte ich leider nicht so gut überstzten, ich hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem versteht was gemeint ist) und gänzlich unfähig irgendwelche sexuellen Akte zu betreiben welche eine Frau einbeziehen... nun...das war hinlänglich um bei Lucius einen Schlaganfallähnlichen Zustand hervorzurufen. Draco wurde verleugnet und enterbt bevor die Woche um war.

Ohne Geld oder Namen um ihn zu bekräftigen, rutschte Draco nach ganz unten in die soziale Rangliste von Slytherin. Er war bereits sieben Mal im Krankenhaus gewesen, sich von Flüchen oder Schlägen erholend, bevor Snape eine Regel festlegte, die weitere Vorfälle zwischen Mitglieder seines eigenen Hauses verbat. Das war allerdings kein Schutz vor Beleidigungen, welche schnell und hart kamen.

„Hey! Letzten Winter...blies Malfoy mehr Jungen als der Nord Wind!" Der brachte Lacher, die meisten vom Gryffindor Tisch. Allerdings konnte man auch keine kleine Nummer von Kichern von Hufflepuffs hören.

Harry beobachtete Malfoy aufmerksam. Dracos Gesicht war fest auf sein Teller voll Eier und Räucherfisch gerichtet. Ron war so laut, dass Malfoy gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn zu hören, aber seine Augen verließen nie sein Frühstück. Er sah leer aus, mindestens zu Harry. Nach ein paar Monaten hatte Malfoy aufgehört zurück zu kämpfen und die letzten paar Wochen schaute er nicht einmal auf oder redete. Es war hart für Harry zu glauben, aber manchmal wünschte er, dass Malfoy seine Quäler zerreißen würde, sogar Ron war einer von ihnen. Stattdessen sahen die eisgrauen Augen, die sonst aufblitzten und leuchteten nur noch tot und hohl aus, wie ein Automat.

Als das Frühstück fertig war, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zaubertränke, wo die Slytherins gezwungen waren mit Draco zu arbeiten, sie taten es mit einem Blick von Ekel und Abscheu, und in einer kritischen Phase vom Arbeitsablauf, mischte jemand offensichtlich in Dracos Trank. Trotz seines Talentes für Tränkezubereitung, kochte das Gebräu so schnell über, dass es Malfoy und den Tisch mit stinkendem, klebrigem Zeug bedeckte. Snape war verhältnismäßig geduldig, aber Harry konnte an dem verärgerten Ton in Snapes Stimme sagen, dass er Draco dafür beschuldigte nicht besser auf der Hut zu sein.

In der letzten Klasse vom Tag zog es Ron und Harry während dem Zurücklaufen von Kräuterkunde zu Draco, welcher ganz am Ende lief, um Attacken von hinten zu vermeiden.

„Kriegt den einen, Jungs! Malfoy wurde mehr geritten als der Hogwarts Express. (T/N: to ride reiten, _fahren_; ein Wortspiel, welches leider nur auf Englisch funktioniert)

Natürlich ist er der Einzige Zug, der keinen Antrieb hat und wo jeder in den Dienstwagen steigt. (T/N: Der Wagen ganz hinten vermute ich mal, na ja ihr wisst sicher was gemeint ist!)

Rons Verhöhnungen löste eine neue Runde von anderen Schülern aus. Jeder lachte, außer Malfoy. Draco lief einfach weiter wie ein stiller Zombie und Harry vermutete, dass dies der einzige Weg war, wie sein Rivale in der Öffentlichkeit funktionieren konnte, ohne irrsinnig zu werden.

Sie waren fast bei der Halle als die Wege sich trennten, Slytherins in die Kerker und Gryffindors in den Turm, aber Ron konnte nicht anders als noch einen letzten Knaller zu bringen, bevor der Tag zuende war.

„Malfoy, du verweichlichte Schlampe! Mehr Zauberer sind durch dich als durch Plattform Neun dreiviertel! Dein Vater war nicht angepisst, weil du deinen Po hochgenommen hast, er war angepisst weil du sein ganzes Gewerbe abgearbeitet hast!"

Okklumentik hatte Harry mehr als ein paar Tricks gelehrt. Seine eigenen Gedanken zu verstecken war nur einer davon. Anderer Leute Gedanken zu lesen war die gegenteilige Seite von dem, und Malfoy schrie geradezu im Innern. Jedes weitere Wort war ein Gebet für seinen eigenen Tod. Malfoy hatte sich abgesondert vom Slytherin Pack und stand an einer Gabelung in der Halle, bleicher als jemals zuvor. Rons Worte trafen ihn wie Schläge und Harry zuckte zusammen als er zusah.

„Genug." Es kam raus wie ein halbes Flüstern. Ron drehte sich erstaunt um.

„Was? Das ist verdammt noch mal Ma-"

„Ich sagte verfluchte Scheiße GENUG! Lass ihn in Ruhe" Harry wusste, dass sein Gesicht dunkelrot sein musste, seine eigene Haut fühlte sich straff und heiß an. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie eine lebende Leitung und Ron war dabei diese zu durchkreuzen. Es gab kein Zurückgehen mehr von hier.

„Bist du eigentlich bescheuert? Dieser Kleine... er ist nichts als ein furzende, sperma rülpsende Gossennutte. Warum verflucht verteidigst du ihn? Hast du „Weasley ist unser King" oder „Potter stinkt" vergessen? Was zum Teufel ist falsch mit dir?" Ron sah fassungslos und angepisst aus. Da er sicher zwei Steine (T/N: two stones 12,5 kg) mehr wog als Harry, hätten die meisten Leute es nicht weiter getrieben. Harry war nicht die meisten Leute

„WAS VERFICKT IST FALSCH MIT DIR, DU ITIOT? ER HAT GENUG! WAS KÖNNTE ER MÖGLICHERWEISE GETAN HABEN, DASS ALL DEM WERT IST? HALT DEINE VERFLUCHTE FRESSE...ODER ICH WERDE SIE DIR GUT ZU HEXEN!" Harry verlor all den Sinn des Anlasses und ein Ader nahe seiner Schläfe pochte gefährlich. Ron war zu sprachlos um irgendetwas zu tun. Er drehte sich nur um und stürmte verärgert davon.

Harry hörte die Halb-Beleidigung als Ron um die Ecke lief. „Los finde deinen kleinen Homo-Freund und vögel ihn dann. Ich denke du bist der einzige Geschmack den er noch nicht probiert hat!"

Harry sah die Halle runter, aber Malfoy war weg. Harry war zu aufgewühlt um klar zu denken. Er war drin, besser oder schlechter. Bevor Ron fertig war, würde Gryffindor die schlechteste Seite von der Geschichte gehört haben, lange bevor Harry ruhig genug war um einen Fuß durchs Portrait zu setzten.

Er zog die Karte der Rumtreiber raus. Ein Tipp von seinem Zauberstab und ein wispern später, folgte Harry dem Punkt welcher Draco Malfoy hieß durch das Schloss. Zum Glück lief Malfoy nicht schnell aber er lief stetig Richtung Astronomieturm und hatte einen solide Gang. Er musste geflohen sein in der Sekunde, als Harry anfing mit Ron zu streiten. Harry hatte viel in dem flüchtigen Blick als er Dracos Gedanken in den paar Sekunden getastet hatte gesehen und er konnte nicht ignorieren, was er gesehen hatte.

Harry rannte als ob sein Leben davon abhängen würde. Das tat es nicht, aber ein anderes voraussichtlich. Als Harry den Astronomieturm erreichte war die Tür immer noch offen. Malfoy stand in der Mitte des Raumes, bleich und zitternd, ein entkorktes Fläschchen in der Hand haltend.

„EXPELLIARMUS" Das Fläschchen schoss quer durch den Raum und zersplitterte gegen ein Wand, nur eine dunkelrote Schmiere und kaputtes Kristall hinterlassend.

Draco schaute zu Harry mit Augen, die das erste Mal seid Wochen aufbrannten. Der Blonde sah aus, als ob er dabei war zu explodieren.

Harry stand, Luft zu holend auf der Türschwelle, mit einem herausforderndem Ausdruck welcher Malfoy zeigen sollte, dass er sich schützen solle vor dem, was Harry gerade gesehen hatte.

Draco zischte mit purer Bösartigkeit: „Ich werde mehr machen. Du kannst mich nicht stoppen! Du kannst mich nicht jeden Tag und jede Nacht beobachte! Früher oder Später werde ich einen Weg finden.

„Was für eine Schande, dass all die Wut die in dir steckt nicht dazu genutzt wird diese erbärmlichen Arschlöcher zu verfluchen bis sie ihre Schnauze halten. Tu das nicht, Malfoy. Für einmal denke ich wirklich, dass du es nicht verdienst. Warum hast du aufgehört zurück zu kämpfen?"

Draco hatte ein ziemlich anderes Verhalten erwartet von Gryffindors Goldjungen. Das warf seine ganze Konzentration völlig weg. „Warum verflucht würde es dich kümmern, Potter? Das geht dich verfickt noch mal nichts an!" Draco war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Hoffnung, dass Potter etwas wertvolles zu sagen hatte und den fast instinktiven Drang ihn durch eisige Worte wegzujagen.

Harry malmte mit seinem Kiefer. Er wusste eine Front, wenn er eine sah und Malfoy konnte ihn dieses Mal nicht wegtricksen oder abspeisen. Er sah direkt in Dracos Augen, hielt diese fast hypnotisierend als er langsam und voller Zuversicht vorwärts lief.

Harrys Stimme war leise und ausgeglichen, vertraulich und neutral: „Weil ich weiß was du denkst. Ich weiß wie es ist. Als mein Pate starb, verlor ich die einzige Person, die mit meiner Familie verbunden war. Das war der schlimmste Sommer in meinem Leben. Ich wollte sterben. Ich wolle nicht mehr aufwachen und mich erinnern was passiert war. Jeder Morgen tat so weh wie der Tag an dem es geschah. Ich wollte nur, dass es aufhörte zu schmerzen. So wie du."

Er lief immer noch weiter, jeweils einen lockeren Schritt. Draco konnte seine Augen nicht Harrys aufmerksamen und glimmendem Blick entziehen. Der Slytherin begann ziemlich heftig zu zittern.

„G-geh einfach. Ich... Ich kann nicht...b-bitte..." Dracos Stimme begann zu brechen, die Worte wollten einfach nicht rauskommen wie er sie sich vorstellte und Potter kam immer noch auf ihn zu.

Als er nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war wurde Harrys Stimme ein wenig mehr, als ein schweres Flüstern zwischen den beiden. „ Ich weiß außerdem... dass du nicht wirklich willst, dass ich dich verlasse. Du sagst, dass du es tust, genau wie ich es tat zu den Leuten, welche mich davon abhielten einen schrecklichen Fehler zu machen, und genau wie ich, willst du eigentlich gar nicht alleine gelassen werden.

Das war zu viel und Harry war nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Draco fiel wie eine Puppe dessen Bindfaden zerfetzt worden war. Sein Zauberstab klapperte auf den Boden neben ihm und er begrub seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Harry wartete in Ruhe, während Draco Schluchzer freisetzte, und saß neben seinem Langzeit-Rivalen ab, den Rücken reibend um die Anspannung zu lockern. Malfoy wich ein wenig zurück bei dem Kontakt aber gab einen Moment später nach.

„Ich...Ich schaff das nicht. Das... Das ist nicht mein Leben. So war es nicht vorhergesehen. Alles ist ruiniert. Hast...Hast du das nicht verstanden? Es wird nicht in Ordnung werden. Nicht jetzt, nicht jemals. Mein Leben ist schon zuende, ich werde nur diesen verfluchten Job zuende bringen. Es ist der einfachere Weg." Dracos Schultern sanken und sein Gesicht war fleckig aber seine Stimmer klang ruhiger. Harry sah eine Öffnung und nahm sie.

„Was soll das werden? Einfach? Das ist es niemals, für niemanden jemals. Das einzige, dass wirklich anders ist dieses Jahr, ist, dass du sie dich runterziehen lässt. Draco, du kannst nur deine Würde verlieren wenn du es gehen lässt. NIEMAND kann es dir weg nehmen, du musst es halten, bevor es verloren geht. Dinge ändern sich nur, wenn du es machen lässt. Du brauchst Galleonen? Finde einen Weg einen Berg davon zu verdienen, dann lach in jedes Gesicht, welches dachte, dass du es nicht könntest. Du brauchst Verbündete? Sei ihrer angemessen und sie werden kommen. Du willst Respekt? Verfluche die Eier vom nächsten Idiot, der seinen Mund aufmacht an deinen Unkosten. Ich weiß du kannst das!"

Draco lachte scharf: „Du denkst es ist soooo einfach, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, tue ich nicht! Es ist harte Arbeit und es ist nicht immer Spaß, aber es wird besser werden. Vielleicht sind Malfoys nicht geduldig, aber zäh sein ist besser als tot sein."

„Okay, okay, ich gebe dir Recht. Ich kann die Scheiße nicht glauben. Ich bin einfach nur müde, Potter. Ich kann nicht glauben wie müde ich bin. Ich bin...Ich bin nicht gut in so etwas. Ich weiß nicht was ich als nächstes tun soll. Ich war es gewohnt alles zu wissen. Von wo ich komme, wohin ich gehe, was als nächstes kommt. Jetzt bin ich einfach verloren. Was zur Hölle tue ich?"

„Ich habe nicht alle Antworten. Ich tue nicht so, als ob ich überhaupt eine Ahnung habe was als nächstes ist. Ich kann dir aber ein paar Ideen geben. Hör auf, auf anderer Leute Mist zu bauen. Mach ein paar Beispiele aus ihnen, vorzugsweise etwas erniedrigendes, aber nichts fatales. Rede mit Snape über Zukunftspläne, Karrierewahlen, solche Dinge. Du weißt, dass er sich immer noch um dich kümmert. Er war der immerhin einzige der für dich eintrat. Ich bin sicher, er wird dir helfen, wenn du auftauchst, bereit es zu probieren."

Draco hatte ein Flickern von Erkenntnis. „Nein."

„Was nein?"

„Nein, er war nicht der einzige. Nicht mehr. Der einzig andere bist du."

„Oh." Harry wurde sich plötzlich zum ersten mal intensiv seiner Situation bewusst. Er hatte nach Impuls und Instinkt gehandelt aber jetzt war er sich plötzlich und mächtig bewusst was er gerade tat.

Auf dem Boden des Astronomieturm sitzend, Draco Malfoys Rücken reibend, und eine ernste und wohltuende Unterhaltung führend mit einem Jungen, der, ein Jahr zuvor der Schüler war, den er mehr verabscheut hatte als irgendeinen anderen...und er mochte es.

„Ehmmm...also...es ist..." Harry hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung was er in dem Moment sagen sollte.

„Wieso? Wieso bist du hier, Potter? Ich weiß, dass wir nie miteinander auskamen. Du hast mich am ersten Tag der Schule abgewiesen... in der ÖFFENTLICHKEIT auch noch. Ich war noch nie so gekränkt in meinem Leben. Jetzt, sechs Jahre später tust du...das. Wieso? Und gib mir nicht dieses Es ist das Richtige Scheiße. Richtig oder nicht, niemand anderes ist hier. So, spucks aus. Draco starrte zu Harry als ob er versuchen würde ihn visuell zu analysieren und seine innersten Teile zu begutachten.

Ehrlichkeit ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert, aber zum Schluss sammelte Harry sich. Manchmal hat der Gryffindor Mut seinen Nutzen, Harry lies sich gehen und fiel zurück zur Wahrheit.

„Ich habe dich vermisst."

Draco Malfoy erblasste, was ziemlich eindrucksvoll war, angesichts seiner natürlichen Hautfarbe. „Was?"

„Ich habe dich vermisst. Es schien nur so falsch, dass du herumwanderst als ob du aufgeben würdest. Ich habe es gehasst, dass zu sehen. Ich wollte dein echtes du zurück. Ich mochte dich lieber als du wütend wurdest und du Leute herausriefst und du alle verfluchtest die deinen Weg kreuzten, okay? Du bist vorgesehen so zu sein und die letzten paar Monate waren nichts als falsch!" Harry sprach nun endlich aus, was schon seit Wochen in seinem Kopf war. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn anstarrte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen gerade jetzt in Dracos Gesicht zu schauen.

Draco war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin und er war schneller im verstehen als die meisten in seiner Klasse. Der dunkle Bereich von Motivationen, Launen und Antrieb war für ihn ein offenes Buch und er wartete nicht auf Harrys Augen. Er streckte sich aus und nahm Harrys Kinn in eine Hand, balancierte sich selbst mit der anderen als er auf seine Knie kam, dann lehnte er sich vorwärts und küsste Harry heftig auf den Mund.

Es war ein Kuss der schmerzend hungrig wie auch außergewöhnlich zart war. Es war die Art von Kuss welcher in der Erinnerung bleibt, so lange man ihn braucht. Er war voll von kleinen Hinweisen und Versprechungen, voll von Dankbarkeit und offener Bewunderung und er war voll von Unschuld und Offenheit in einer Welt die wertvoll wenig von beidem besaß.

Harry war verloren, bis sie sich trennten. Er wollte etwas sagen, als Draco einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte und seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Sag nichts. Ich sage Danke. Ich habe viel über das ich nachdenken muss. Wir werden uns wieder sprechen und ich...ich verspreche, dass ich nichts tun werde...nun...wie heute. Ich werde nicht. Ich gehe zurück in mein Raum und ich werde nächste Woche mit dir reden. Nicke jetzt nur ja oder nein."

Harry nickte, immer noch betrunken von den Erinnerungen der Lippen, die so freundlich gegen seine spielten. Draco stand auf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und verließ den Turm ohne ein weiteres Wort. Harry saß im Astronomieturm für über einer Stunde, seine eigenen Gedanken sortierend und fühlte sich, als ob er auf einer Muggel Achterbahnfahrt war. Schlussendlich machte er sich auf den Weg zurück nach Gryffindor und dem unumgänglichen Streit, der kommen würde.

Am Sonntag waren Gerüchte, dass ein halbes duzend Slytherins, keiner von denen Draco, hoch in die Krankenstation verladen worden waren um ein paar groteske magische Wehwehchen auszukurieren.

Am Montag war Ron in Madame Pomfreys Führsorge gekommen, um seine neuerdings nicht vorhandenen Hoden zurückwachsen zu lassen.

Am Mittwoch hatte Snape verkündet, dass er einen Kandidaten für eine umständliche Lehre ausgewählt hatte. Draco würde ein echter Zaubertränkemeister werden und angesichts seines Talentes in diesem Gebiet würde seine Lehre wahrscheinlich ein bisschen weniger Zeit beanspruchen als die meisten anderen.

Und ab Freitag musste sich Harry James Potter nie mehr Sorgen machen, dass er jemanden braucht der einen Zaubertrank für ihn herstellt. (und nicht überraschend musste er sich auch nie mehr Sorgen machen, dass er einen Wichs braucht um auszuspannen.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey ihr, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Vielleicht könntet ihr ein review hinterlasse, dass wär toll! Natürlich werde ich sie auch der Autorin übersetzten!

Es wird auch noch einen Epilog geben, allerdings nicht so bald, da ich jetzt erst mal in die Ferien fahre..., jaaaaaa!


End file.
